Outside
by Dr. Eminem
Summary: Jack and Nina meet again preseason 3. Using Lyrics from Outside. Please read and review let me know what you think. COMPLETE. THANKS ALL WHO READ AND REVIEW. Those who haven't might just think about it. Jack and Nina can't go wrong. :)
1. Leaving Burden at the door

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters nor the song. That's all fox's and Staind. I'm just going to borrow them for a little while with the promise I'll return them. ( BUT I'm LYING I LOVE THEM SO MUCH)

So basically all you need to know is Nina never got killed and season three hasn't happened, therefore naturally Nina is alive duh. I'm only one sandwich short of a picnic basket or one medicine bottle short of a medicine cabinet.

And you, bring me to my knees

Again, all the Times,

I had could beg you please

--in vain

All the time

That I felt insecure

For you and I leave my

Burdens at the door

Looking around as he drove on the familiar roads to CTU everything looked unreal as if nothing had been seen by his eyes before. He wondered if it all had always been like this or if he just didn't take the time to look. It was like the first time a person realized the beauty of nature and at the same time recognized the horridness of life all at once. It was all happening again it repeated over and over in his head, like a broken record. Only this record had pictures to go with it.

The pictures were of him getting back into CTU that night, hugging Kim, his daughter, and noticing Teri, his wife, was missing. He went to search for her, thinking she was resting somewhere because it had been a long day and she had went through a lot. It never even dawned on him that she could have been killed especially by someone he had trusted so openly. CTU was about the safest place he could think of that day. It seemed like it would be a crime if she had died after all they had been through and made it out of that day to die in the last hour of it. It hurt him when he thought about it because if he had only came back to CTU like Nina had told him to after she lied to him telling him Kim was found dead. If he had only come back it never would have happened because Teri would have been with him, not looking around to find out what was happening to him. Ironic in the end everything that caused her to die besides the bullet and the trigger being pulled was his fault. If he had been there, if he had not slept with Nina, if he had not trusted Nina, if he had only. The if only's ate at him every day.

The memory continued on, he walked down the hall, he saw the security guards with the body and it hit him. Sudden fear, his heart raced and his mind screamed for him to find her now something was not right. He ran down the hall checking every room. He opened the door to the room and at first thought it was empty. As he closed the door he saw the crimson blood pooled on the floor and his mind went berserk. He was ready to run away from everything, it could not be Teri his childish side of his mind begged. He walked into the room and saw her in the chair, the blood seeping out of the hole. He knew his child was dead, and hoped that Teri would be alive. He quickly undid her hands and picked her up to run her out to the medics. But his mind knew she was dead, but his heart would not accept it until her head slumped. He could not handle it anymore, how would he go on without her. She had been everything to him. She brought him the happiness he never got to have as a child. They had fought and were still in the deep end, but they were working their way out. So close but not quite the story of his life. He slumped to the floor in defeat. All of the memories rushing back as they did every time he saw Nina or the room where Teri had been killed.

All of this came back to him as he glanced in the eyes of the woman that had caused all of it. All he wanted to do at the moment was rip her apart piece by piece. Letting all of the anger and misery out, getting rid of the burden of guilt he carried with him, he knew killing her would not bring Teri back, but it would make life easier to live . If Nina was dead he would not have to be reminded of his wife every time he saw her. He would not have to be reminded of his love for both women and her betrayal. His wrongs would not be righted, but there would not be that nagging part of his mind to tell him she was still alive. By killing her he would ease his own conscience by relieving it of the pain of her being alive and his still wanting her back the way she use to be.

All of this ran through his head as he drove the car back towards CTU. He had caught her again and would again have to turn her over for the greater good of the world. Sometimes when he was tired of it all and ready to give up he thought about just once saying fck the world and killing her. Why did he always have to sacrifice something for the greater good of the world? Couldn't the good not rely on the bad guy to help them figure out the threat, couldn't they find out on their own.

She could see the gears churning in his head. Every time they got together she always figured it was her last time. He had caught up with her this time. It was stupid of her to take the job in L.A., but it was for the only man she respected, and she never imagined he would be able to catch up with her. She waited for him to make his decision as to whether or not to turn her in again or kill her. He was driving in the direction of CTU, but he could always turn off she thought. Her hands where secured behind her back, but than it dawned on her. Like the death row inmate who doesn't want to die so he claims to have found Jesus at the last moment, she had her cell phone still. He did not search her well because he was trying to sneak her out of the club without any of the other noticing. She watched him as he drove moving her cuffed hands trying to get the cell phone out and dial the number to her savior.

She moved slowly trying not to bring attention to herself. She felt around the phone to get her bearings and dialed the number. She was happy for once that her phone did not make the noise when you pushed the buttons down. She hit send and heard the man answer the phone. She said, "Jack where are you taking me?" Hoping the guy on the other end would hear. "Vachel doesn't get us to CTU?" She knew it would, but she hoped he would believe she didn't.

Jack looked back when he stopped at the red light. Leary of what she was up too. Her face conveyed nothing. He returned his attention back to the front and back to his own thoughts, back to his prison he created in his mind. He waited for the light to change and than took off again. When he reached the next intersection he slammed on his breaks and swerved to try to miss the oncoming SUV that rammed the driver side of the car.

The impact sent Jack flying to the side. He screeched in pain as the car side moved in towards him slamming into him hard, glass flying into his face and cutting him. He sat in the front dazed, blood dripping down his face from the wounds on his head. He moved his left arm and felt immense pain. He groaned in pain. He turned his head and noticed the huge gash in his shoulder. Using his right arm he tried to unbuckle his seat belt but it was stuck. He asked Nina, "Are you ok?"

"Yeah. I'm fine." She said looking up towards him.

The SUV reversed allowing the car Jack and Nina were in to fall the inches to the ground. Jack tried not to groan when the car hit the ground. His body screamed out in immense pain running from his arm down to his legs he fought to stay conscious, but the pain and head injury where causing his eyes to droop and he knew that he would pass out soon.

Nina watched as the men got out of the SUV and walked up to the car. They came to her side and opened the door. Another went to the driver side reached in through the broken window and grabbed the keys out of the ignition, asking, "Are you guys ok?"

"Fine. Get him out." Nina said as one of the men unlocked the cuffs she had on.

Jack did not try to fight, it was no use his mind slowly started to go black and before they had him out of the car he was unconscious.

One of the men asked, "What do you want us to do with him?"

"Is there another car coming?"

"Yeah it should be here any moment." The man answered looking down the street as another SUV came speeding down to pick them up.

"Take him with us. We might need him as a hostage to get out of the country." Nina answered.

"Are you sure?" The man asked knowing what Jack was capable of, and the past between the two.

"Yes. Just put him in the back of the SUV." Nina ordered getting into the back of the SUV.

The men got Jack into the back of the new SUV. They did not secure him because they assumed that there was no reason. From the looks of it he was in no shape to fight, but to be safe one of the men rode in back with him. After everyone got in the driver sped off into the night towards the safe house.

When they reached the safe house Nina was greeted she smiled at him and called over, "Rich I owe you again."

"Yes you do, but there is more than enough time to pay. Are you ok?"

"I'm fine. I brought you back a present too."

"You didn't bring him back for me. You brought him back as a hostage." Rich answered knowing she was speaking of Jack Bauer.

Nina laughed, "You know me to well sometimes. We'll need him until we finish. If something goes down we have a hostage to get out of the country with." Nina prodded him she knew how much Jack could bring to the table being a friend of Palmers.

"I'm not so sure Nina. He's about as dangerous as you are, and I really don't want anything to go wrong. And something always goes wrong when he is involved." Rich thought about it for a moment. He looked into the back and noticed how injured the man was and than looked around, "I will pull some of my men off the mission to watch him."

"Thank you, as always I owe you."

"Are you ever going to pay me back?" he jokingly asked.

"I thought I did when I choose to turn and help out." She answered reminding him of what she had done for him.

"You have a point there." Rich said hugging her. She had always been like a daughter to him. He could never say no to her even when he knew it would jeopardize everything. She was not his biological daughter, but if he had to have one he hoped it would be just like her. "You know you really should think about moving past him. He is your Achilles hill." He inferred as he pulled out of the embrace. "Take him to the shed, and make sure he is secured somehow." He order the men who stood outside the SUV unsure of how to proceed.

Two of the men dragged Jack's unconscious body around to the back of the house. The man that carried Jacks arms dropped them on the ground and opened the shed. Inside there was nothing but a dirt floor. The men dragged Jack's limp body inside and laid him on the dirt floor. Grabbing spare rope the man tied Jack's arms behind his back and than secured them to a bench that had been installed into the ground. He checked his handy work and than left the shed locking it from the outside with a padlock.

JLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJL

"Where in the hell is Jack?" Tony asked Chase who came in through the door of CTU.

"He wanted to be alone after the raid." Chase did not want to tell Tony that he left Jack and Nina alone, therefore, allowing Jack the chance to kill her if he chose to.

"He called in and said he was bringing Nina in. Why didn't you drive with him?" Tony knew why, but he thought he should ask just to cover his own a$$ at the moment. Something he had learned from Ryan Chappelle and had to do increasingly more than he wanted to do now that Jack was back at CTU.

"He said he had her. I rode back with SWAT guys." Chase answered noticing what Tony was trying to do. He wanted to say something about it, but did not.

"Fine. Try calling him and get him in here quickly." Tony answered with anger in his voice. If Jack killed Nina they would have a hard time explaining it to people.

Tony walked up to his office and slumped into his chair. His neck and shoulders hurt. He turned his head to the left than the right in hopes that it would pop. Michelle walked in and noticed her husband who looked extremely tired. She walked up behind him and started to massage his shoulders. She felt him relax under her magic hands. After she finished she went back to the front of the desk and asked, "What's wrong?"

"Jack. He went missing with Nina. I'm not sure if he is finally getting his revenge or if something happened. We just got a new threat in. It's going to another one of those days."

"What was the threat?" Michelle asked ignoring Jack. She deduced that he was getting his revenge. They would have heard something if Nina had escaped. Someone would have found his body or the car.

"A few known terrorist got into the country via Mexico." Tony said in a voice that showed no surprise at the entrance.

"What happened to the Presidents plans to tighten security at the border?"

"Got voted down again because of budget problems. You think after 9-11 and the anthrax incident they would figure they need to tighten security on more than just the airports." Tony paused trying to use his military training to not complain about the damn Republicans that screw everything up. Taking a deep breath he continued, "All we know or what we think we know is that they are in L.A. somewhere and are planning something. Love the information those NSA people can collect."

"I'll have Chloe and Kim start researching the men, we do have their names?" Michelle said looking at her tired husband, thinking he needs a hug. After Tony shook his head yes she continued, "And I'll have Adam check the stoplight camera's on the roads leading from the place Jack and Chase raided to here. See if we cannot find where Jack went off too. And I'll see if Adam can't trace his cell phone. He should have it on since he is out of the field now and transporting the prisoner."

"Thanks Michelle. I'm heading over to division for the weekly briefing with the heads. I should be gone for an hour or two. Call me if anything comes up or if Jack comes in. Another week I'll have to make an excuse up for him for not being there."

Michelle left Tony's office after she kissed him goodbye and walked to the other side of CTU and up to Chloe's desk. "Hey Chloe. How are you today?"

"Fine thanks for asking. How are you?" Chloe lit up. Maybe all of her work wasn't going unnoticed. She loved her job, and her boss when he wasn't in a p$sy mood.

"I need you to help out. I know Jack probably has you on something, but we just got a new threat in and I'm going to have Adam on something else. So I want you with Kim to research the two men. Tony sent you the names over and any basic information NSA already gave us." Michelle saw Chloe's face at the mention of Kim. Most of the people in CTU were not warming up to Kim because they assumed she got the job because of her father. "She's good at what she does Chloe and if she works with you she will learn to be better. You are a great tech person and the right person to pass information on to her." Michelle added stroking Chloe's low ego.

Michelle felt sorry for Chloe at times because she really did not seem to have many friends. Michelle had almost asked her to join Tony and Michelle at diner, but than decided it would be weird. Maybe Michelle would have a party this weekend. She and Tony just moved into a new house and that would call for a house warming party. She could have everyone, or their close friends from CTU over. She smiled at this thought thinking of how she had never really seen most of the people outside of CTU, and could not imagine half of them outside of work.

"Thanks Michelle." Chloe said going back to her computer.

Michelle went to Kim and repeated what she wanted her to work on. After she was finished with Kim she went to Adam who was ready to complain about something, "Adam don't start. I need you to check the streetlight surveillance from here to the place Jack and Chase raided earlier. Jack has gone missing and we need to find him. If that doesn't work see if we had any satellite over the area. Also try to track Jack's cell phone. He should have it on."

JLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJ


	2. Ugly Like Me

CHAPTER 2

__

But I'm on the Outside

And I'm looking in

I can see through you

See your true colors

Cuz inside your ugly

Ugly like me, I can see through

See the real you

Jack felt the warmth of the sun barring down on him as he slowly came back to consciousness. He tried to move his hands but than felt the rope and the metal leg they were attached to. Jack's mind slowly started to clear the fog away. As he become more and more aware of where he was his head began to hurt worse. It felt like there were a thousand Viet Cong marching in his head. He opened his eyes and closed them quickly as the sun blinded him, causing his head to hurt worse. He tried to move his head to see where he was at, but as his head slowly lifted he felt a sudden wave of nausea and dizziness. He laid his head back down and tried to block out the pain and remember how he had gotten there. The last thing he remember was the having Chase go with the SWAT guys back to CTU because he was going to kill Nina, but as he drove to CTU he decided to let her live. She had a great amount of information that would help CTU on it's fight against terrorist organizations that threaten the United States. Everything after that just was not in his memory or at least he could not recall it. He deduced something had happened because here he lying on a dirt floor, bleeding, and tied to a table. He heard someone coming and quickly closed his eyes in hopes of finding a way to surprise them and escape.

Nina walked to the shed they had thrown Jack in. She wanted to check on him to make sure they had secured him good enough so that he could not escape again. She took the keys out and unlocked the door. She had one of the men posted outside the door lock it behind her when she walked in. The first thing she noticed was the bright sun that shined on his face giving him a angelic like quality. She looked him up and down trying to figure out how much damaged had been done by the collision.

Jack opened his eyes knowing it was useless the person was keeping their distance meaning it had to be someone who knew him well enough not to give him a chance to make the bad situation work for him.

When he opened his eyes Nina said to him, "Don't worry Jack if I was going to kill you, I would have done it already."

What she said did not comfort him. He tried to move himself so that he was not lying on his hurt shoulder, but as he tried to turn a considerable amount of pain shot through his broken body. He groaned quietly trying to hide the pain he was in. Never show them you are hurting because than they know they got the best of you, was what his father had taught him as a child and he continued to use in his adulthood.

Nina watched him curiously she had not seen him in awhile, but every time she did see him she could not help but see herself too. He was like her twin, in a way, only he was considered the good one. IN reality they were both the same, they both killed people because they were ordered too. "How do you feel?" She asked unconcerned sounding.

Jack wanted to say, "I'd be better if you weren't here." But he didn't he answered, "Peachy."

"How's Kim doing I heard she's working for CTU now."

Jack looked at Nina trying to give his most menacing look without causing pain. "Leave her out of this. I think you have hurt her enough already."

"I wasn't alone Jack." Nina quipped back. "You are just like me you know that. We both kill and have killed people on orders, and sometimes not even when we were ordered too. You were willing to kill me that day you know. What if there wasn't the flak jacket there? I'd be dead. So don't try acting all high and mighty cuz your not. You were going to kill me last time we were together and you got all bent out of shape because I was going to return the favor. Jack we are survivors, we do our jobs and we are good at it, and they know it and use us to their full advantage." Nina tried to get through to him. "You are no different than me or the people you are fighting against. So why keep fighting for lower pay when you could be making so much more money and having so much more time to spend with Kim?"

"I am not like you." Is all he could mount for a defense. He had been doubting himself ever since the day he lost control. He had never gained that control back, Teri dying was the straw that broke the camels back, and sent his world troubling into a deep dark depressed oblivion.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Adam ran over to Michelle trying not to show worry he felt. Kim was not to far off watching him. He waited for Michelle to get off the phone and he reported his findings. "Not to far from here a car like his was reported. It was burnt pretty good. They are not sure if anyone was inside. I back tracked the camera's and I sent my findings over here." Adam said looking from Michelle to Kim who sat at her desk typing away.

Michelle opened the file and watched it contents. She could barely tell from the grainy picture that it was Jack's car, but when the other car came barreling down the road, smashing into the driver side in her heart she knew it was Jack. It was confirmed when she saw a woman that looked like Nina Myers getting helped out of the back, and the limp body of Jack's getting pulled out the window by two men, and shuffled off to the back of an oncoming SUV. "Can you get the licenses plate of the SUV?"

"Did, it came back bogus. I'm trying to enhance the pictures now, but with my work load. . ."

Michelle cut him off, "If you have to send everything else over to Kim and Chloe this is important."

"What are you going to tell her?" Adam said referring to Kim who he was starring at.

"Nothing right now. Neither will you. I'm going to go brief Tony and he will make the final decision." Michelle's heart sank for Kim. She had been through so much, and yet it still came.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	3. And I taste what I could never have

__

All the times   
That I felt like this won't end

It's for you  
And I taste what I could never have

It was from you

All the times that I've cried

My intentions full of pride

But I waste more time than anyone

There was a knock at the door and man walked in holding a syringe with a clear liquid inside of it, in one hand.

Nina looked at him and asked, "What's this?"

"Sedation. Rich thought you might want it."

Nina contemplated using it on him. He would be a lot easier to control and move if he was out of it. She could take him back to South Africa, where she was suppose to be contained at, and give him over to her boss. They would be delighted in having him, a man with so much secret knowledge, and a trained killing machine in their grasp.

"Not now. Later when we move him."

"I'm going to try to fix some the wounds he has so he doesn't bleed to death." She looked at Jack and without breaking her gaze she said, "Why don't you just wait outside with the door open incase he tries something." Nina got up and walked out to go get the first aid kit. She returned with the kit and opened it taking out the clean wipes and began to wipe the blood away from his face and neck uncovering a deep gash above his eyebrow.

Jack lay still unable to move much with the restraints, and unwilling to try anything. He was lucky he was still alive, and even if she was trying to help him, she could always change her mind and kill him. He did not know what to do.

"Does anything feel broken?" Nina asked finishing clearing the blood off his face and moving to the gash in his shoulder.

Jack closed his eyes. How stupid could he have been. If he had not gone after his vengeance he would not be here and Nina would be back in custody. In a barely audible voice he said, "I don't think so."

"Damn. I was hoping you'd be in more pain." Nina said standing up. She knew she started to sound like she was caring about him and she couldn't. She had to be cold towards him he was the enemy, even if he was possibly the only man she ever truly cared for, but that all changed when she was asked to betray him, and than went as far as to kill his wife. Killing Teri wasn't hard. Nina hated her. Teri had everything, she had Jack a great man, and she just let him go. She didn't care for him like she should have, she cared for herself more so. A deranged part of Nina thought that Jack would have been grateful that she killed Teri, but it didn't end up that way.

She left the shed leaving Jack lying on the ground the sun shinning in his eyes. The guards closed the door behind her. The man who had the syringe earlier asked, "Should I sedate him now?"

"No. We aren't going to be moving for awhile." She left with those words and went back to the house to arrange transport out of the country.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Adam had enhanced the video feed and was filtering the system for the names of the men in the picture. He had already identified Nina Myers, and was working on the others. He worked feverishly over his computer not even looking up from the screen hoping to find something to lead them to Jack. He didn't notice Kim who was standing behind him.

"Adam what are you working on?" Kim asked she had finished all of her work and thought he might want some help.

"Something for Michelle. I got it don't worry." Adam said not wanting to tell Kim about her father, Michelle had ordered him not to. "Isn't it time for you to get off now anyways?" Adam asked looking at the clock.

Kim hadn't noticed it had gotten so late in the afternoon she was suppose to go visit Megan today. She had been her nanny last year, but her father ended up killing her mother, and almost killed Kim until she shot him by the order of her father. "Yeah I better get going. Bye Adam" Kim said kindly to him. She thought it was weird he was being nice to her, he usually treated her like crap.

Kim walked out to her car and saw Chase in the parking lot. She looked around to make sure no one was near and than she ran to him and hugged him and kissed him. "Welcome back how did it go?" She asked knowing he went on a field operation earlier that day. "My dad back I haven't seen him?"

"Uh no. He had something else to take care of." Chase promised not to tell Kim that Jack had been after Nina. He thought it was weird that Jack had not answered his cell phone, called him back, or came back to CTU yet. Chase passed it off as Jack needing some time by himself. "Dinner tonight?"

"I have Megan tonight. She's going to stay the night with me, at my dads of course." Kim said, she still lived with her dad, but spent most nights at Chase's house till the past week when he stopped having her over. She was hurt by it some, but she figured he needed some space they had spent almost every hour together since they started to go out a few months ago. "I got to get going. Tomorrow supper and a slumber party?" Kim said playfully putting her arms around Chases neck.

He kissed her and said, "Sure." With a wide grin.

Kim got in her car and drove off to Megan's Aunts house.


	4. See the real you?

__

But I'm on the Outside

And I'm looking in

I can see through you

See your true colors

Cuz inside your ugly

Ugly like me, I can see through

See the real you

Jack lay in the shed still restrained. He tried to figure a way out of it. He had to escape he could not go wherever Nina was going to go, it only meant trouble. He looked around for anything, but there was nothing. She knew him to well. He could still feel a slight pain in his head, but he had been able to block the rest out. He had to get out his mind chanted over and over. He considered trying to chew his own arm off to escape, but than she would see it and see how desperate he was. He struggled, moving his arms in the rope clinching his teeth as the rope burrowed into his wrist.

What they had was a game going on? Both had to push the other till a breaking point and than laugh when they couldn't do anything about it. Any sign of weakness would result in a point for the other side. Part of his mind knew this and would play the game, and the other screamed, _You fu(king idiot this is not a game, get your ars out of here now. No matter what._

The door opened it was one of Nina's goons. He walked in and looked at Jack who still lay on the ground. His buddy stood outside the door. The brave one that walked in said, "You Mark he don't looks so tough."

Mark laughed from the door as the goon inside kicked Jack in the stomach causing Jack to grunt in pain. "Joe she warned us not to mess with him."

"He ain't sh!t." Joe laughed. He kicked Jack again who grunted.

Jack had been working on the ropes and had to keep himself from smiling when he felt a part of the rope loosen. He stopped and waited for Joe to stop.

Nina walked into the shed and yelled at Joe, "What are you doing?"

"Nothing." Joe said like a child lying to his mother about breaking the window.

"I told you not to mess with him. He's dangerous and if he escapes it is your ars." Nina said looking at Joe, wondering why Rich kept ignorant sons of b!tches like him around, the kind that only half ars do their job and than everyone else has to pick up the slack. She left the shed mad not remember why she went to it in the first place.

Jack waited for everyone to leave before he went to work on the rope again. This time he struggled until he felt it loosen enough so that he could slip his hands out of the rope. Blood covered his wrist as they burned from rope burn and now abrasion from the tight rope. He sat by the door till he heard someone coming.

Joe went back to the shed to prove that Jack was indeed a pu$$y.

He waited for Joe to enter before he attacked. He went at Joe quickly subduing him in a sleeper hold. He squeezed his arm tightly around Joe's throat until the man passed out from lack of oxygen. "Who's the pu$$y now? That was the easiest fight I've ever had." Jack said angrily to himself.

Jack stuck his head out the door and didn't see anyone. He took off towards the woods that were not to far from the house. That would give him adequate cover to escape. He was not sure where he was, but as long as he continued on in one direction he eventually would find civilization.

When Jack made it too the woods Nina noticed him running. She yelled for everyone to go after him. She took off towards the woods her gun out aiming trying to hit him. Every bullet whizzed by him, but none hit him. She ran quickly after him into the woods feeling good that he was unarmed, Joe had not had a gun on him. She could pursue him without the worry of being shot at. She ran over the stumps, jumping over fallen trees, she continued her pursuit with more men behind her. She called out through her cell phone that doubled as a two way with people back at the house, "Get to the other end of the woods and come in through here we will trap him her. Don't let him escape."

Jack's chest and calf muscles were burning. Screaming for him to stop running, his lungs soon joined in along with his ribs, but he continued on at his top speed running for his life motivating him to move faster and faster. He didn't bother to look back he knew they were there. He kept moving, until he saw another group of people converge on him from in front of him. He tried to turn and run to his right instead of forward, but they were already to close. He ran until finally a man was able to catch up with him and tackle him to the ground. Jack fought him, but soon there were more men there, too many for him to fight. After a few punches to the head and back Jack was subdued and restrained again.

Nina reached him and smiled, "Going on a little trip Jack? Get him up and get him back to the house. Load him in the car we are out of here. Sedate him so we won't have the problem again."

A man helped Jack to his feet. Keeping a tight grip on Jack's arm he escorted Jack back through the woods. Jack was breathing heavily trying to catch his breath his body burning from the exertion. When they reached the house he was ushered to a van and than sat in the back. Nina entered the back with a needle. She waited for one of the men to pull a gun out to keep Jack from trying anything while she sedated him.

Jack tried to fight some but than a gun barrel was placed against his temple so he sat still, watching Nina put the needle into his arm and inject him with the clear substance. After a few minutes the drug made it through his system and he felt himself relaxing even though his mind fought to keep himself alert. Soon his eyes drooped and he was relaxed unable or unwilling to fight anymore.

"That's a good boy Jack. Soon it will all be done. Who knows maybe you'll come to your senses and see that it doesn't matter what side you fight for because in the end you do the same thing, one side just pays better. How many people have you been ordered to kill? Probably more than I ever have, and I'm the bad guy. GO figure." Nina rambled on in on, she enjoyed winning against Jack, it rarely happened and when it did she made sure to enjoy it.

When the van reached the plane two men grabbed Jack, who's eyes were half closed, and helped him onto the plane. Nina made sure that Jack was secured on the plane before they took off. She knew the drug would wear off half way through the trip and she didn't want to chance anything being this close to finally achieving a major milestone. She learned from her mistakes usually.

Jack's mind was gone, and thinking was impossible. He tried to focus, but every time he even got close his mind would just turn off. He let the drug take over and sat back for the ride unable to do anything to help himself. He felt almost useless and than he felt the weight of defeat. She had won again.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

__

"Anything yet Adam? We need to find him soon." Michelle asked wondering if they would find Jack this time or if he would escape. Maybe his luck finally ran out and it was the beginning of the end.

"Nothing. Notta. I've checked everything for him. Nothing is coming up on any of the cars or even a likely hide out for Nina." Adam was typing away. He jumped up, "Wait a second." he continued to type, "Got it. There was just a plane chartered to fly to South America and than refuel to fly to Africa. I think that might be it. Registered in a Rich, guy known to be a contact for Nina. It's already over Mexico."

"Good. Contact whoever that needs to be contacted and see if they will help us. If not we can see if the president can help out in that department. Good job Adam."


	5. I can't mend

__

AUTHOR NOTE: MORE OF THIS CHAPTER TO COME BUT THOUGHT I"D UPDATE SINCE I"VE BEEN SLACKING OFF A LOT.

All the times that I've cried

All this wasting it's all inside

And I feel All this pain

Stuffed it down it's back again

And I lie here in bed

All Alone I can't mend

But I feel tomorrow will be ok

The drug was wearing off, it was not a strong sedative. Jack became more and more alert. He heard Nina talking on the phone telling someone she had him and would be there within a few days depending on if they ran into any trouble. She hung the phone up, not noticing Jack was fully alert. She called her contact at CTU, she waited for them to answer the phone and than identified herself, "Do they have a position on us yet?" She asked.

__

"They know you have a plane. Adam is working on where you are going to be landing. The local authorities are dragging their feet in helping seems they are a little pissed at the U.S. for interfering with their government. Nothing new."

"Good call me if they get the position. I'm going to reroute the plane anyways." Nina hung the phone up. She noticed Jack and smiled at him, "Welcome back."

"Where are we going?" He asked in a weak voice his throat was dry and the sedative still had a little effect on him.

"You are going to meet some friends of mine. Sucks don't it?"

"What?" Jack asked.

"Being caught with no way to escape knowing that any minute I could be leading you to your death." Nina said referring back to the last time they were on a plane together.

Jack knew it was not the best situation, but he still held out hope that he would escape somehow or at least get saved by CTU.

"CTU isn't going to find you Jack." Nina said knowing what he was thinking. "See I have a friend there and they'll let me know as soon as CTU is even close to having us pinpointed, and the funny thing is they won't be found because they haven't yet. They have worked along side you for quite awhile and yet you could not pin point them. Sad isn't it. You couldn't even figure out I was a traitor even while we were sleeping together. I could have killed you so many times and every time you were oblivious to any of it." She smiled at him knowing ultimately she won.

Jack bit his cheek in order to keep from going off. He could not let her get to him he had to keep his mind clear so that when the opportunity to get away came he could take it. He knew it would come and this time he would make it.

"What you don't want to talk?" Nina said smiling at him, she had won. She was a little weary about celebrating, but everything was working out so well. CTU wasn't even close to finding them, and when they did she was sure she would already be long gone and Jack would be in an unknown location.

"Why don't we talk about you Nina. Or about how you killed Teri. You know what you took from Kim, from me. Why? And don't give me the bullshit excuse that she overheard something because we both know that wasn't the motive." Jack was pulling out the ace he had held onto for most of their little mind games, he had figured it out early on why Teri had died and ultimately why it was his fault?

"Well Jack it's not bullsh!t."

"Yes it is. You killed Teri because I left you. Because you knew she was better than you and she had won. I left you for her and that made you angry. You thought you had me all twisted around your pinky, but all it took was her to tell me I could come back and I was gone."

"Don't flatter yourself Jack." Nina said angrily.

"It's not flattering Nina. I killed my wife in the end because I couldn't be alone. Because I turned to you someone who I had loved or at least thought I loved in a time of need, and I guess I underestimated how much you actually cared. Your employers they wanted me dead early on didn't they? Once they found out that I was leaving you and I was able to piece together there was something wrong with CTU they wanted you to kill me, but you just couldn't. After you were freed last year they wanted you to kill me again, and you almost succeed. But you never came back to finish the job."

"I didn't come back because I didn't want to get caught in the U.S. again."

Jack smiled he knew he had her, if it were a game of chest she'd be checkmated about now, "We both know that you have contacts that would have helped you get in and out without being noticed or would have done it for you." Jack smiled he had gained some control back.

"What about you Jack? You never killed me. You knew where I was, at least my contact had been following your little investigation to my where I was. I figured you would show up one day and you never did. Today doesn't count because it was a CTU raid. So what about you Jack, what's your excuse?"

Jack thought about this for a long time and he knew the answer, "Because killing you would make me into you. You don't believe in justice and I believe, even if it has screwed me over, that in the long run justices will fix everything. You cannot just kill people because of what they did. That is why we have court systems you cannot be judge juror, and executioner."

"But you have been countless times Jack."

"No I wasn't." Jack noticed her constant use of his name, a trick to get to him. "I never played all three roles. I was always the executioner and others were the judge and jurors. Everyone who I have ever been ordered to kill had a chance and they screwed it up. As for those I killed while fighting for my country that's the game. We all know it, and they should of stayed at home if they weren't ready to play it."

"But you still have killed innocent people. The Drazen family ring a bell Jack."

Jack glanced to the floor in shame that had bothered him when he found out, he was sorry they got caught in the cross fire, and a part of him now understood Drazen's feeling for vengeance and that is ultimately what kept him from finding Nina or at least going after her. Ultimately he was afraid of turning into Victor. He had seen nothing in the mans eyes, he had nothing left to live for, just his cause, and even that was going away. Jack did not want to be him, but he felt himself slowly changing into the bitter angry man that Victor was. "I know and you don't think that bothers me?" Jack finally said after a moment of silence.

Nina was taken back by his truthful statement. She had not expected him to say that. "So why does loosing Teri make it any different?" Nina said putting the final nail in the coffin.

"It doesn't. But she didn't deserve to die no matter what I did. Neither did Victors family. They were all casualties of the harsh world we live in." Jack said quietly his confidence of early faded away.

The plane landed in a small airport in South America. Nina got off the plane as it was being refilled she made sure that there were at least two men on board with Jack. She called her employer, "I have the package."

"Good. You know what to do with it."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Yes sir."


	6. ALMOST FINISHED

__

But I'm on the Outside

And I'm looking in

I can see through you

See your true colors

Cuz inside your ugly

Ugly like me, I can see through

See the real you

When the plane landed Nina opened the door to look outside in the warm night air to see a small army waiting for them. She smiled at the fact that no matter where they go in the world there is always some group willing to help stop the Capitalist Pigs and their meddling policies. She walked back inside and could see the uncertainty in Jack's eyes he tried to hide it, but she could see the slight change, "Time to go." She said pointing her gun at him. She walked over and uncuffed his legs from the chair. She said, "I wouldn't try to much. These guys really hate Americans, and especially American agents. They would be more than happy to put a bullet in your head or even just beat you to death." She smiled at him knowing he was contemplating his chances. She grabbed his arm and helped him stand up. Holding on to his elbow she escorted him out of the plane. She had remember being on the other side before and was happy not to have that experience again.

Jack stumbled some going down the stairs he was not use to having his hands and legs confined to moving only a slight distance. He looked around trying to find an opening to use to his advantage. He could feel Nina's tight grip on his elbow and he knew he could break that just by yanking his arms quickly away, but how would he keep her from shooting him, or the others for that matter.

When they reached the bottom of the stairs another woman walked over and looked at Jack than to Nina, "We have a place you can stay for the day. It's a hotel ran by one of my people. What do you want us to do with him?"

Nina never thought about letting Jack out of her sight, "He's coming with me. He does not leave my sight."

"Don't trust us?" The woman smiled sadistically at Jack letting him know she was more than willing to kill him on the spot.

"No I don't trust him. You don't know this mans capabilities. I do and if you even give him a slight window he will find a way to make it into more."

"OK. Would you like more me to help you?"

"They can keep watch outside." Nina said flatly.

"Ok. We'll take you to your hotel than." The woman said turning around and walking to a car.

Nina followed her still keeping hold of Jack's elbow. She helped Jack into the back and than two big men sat on either side of him. Both me were at least two times Jack's size, and Nina was sure there was no way Jack would be able to make it past the two men. Nina got into the front seat and glanced back in the rearview mirror to see Jack scanning for a way out, she knew he was now scared, he didn't show it, but she could feel it.

When they reached the hotel Nina scanned the outside before she got out of the SUV. She wanted to make sure that there weren't any surprises waiting for her. She had not dealt with these people before nor did she trust he contact fully. She got out of the SUV and followed the woman to the room. After checking the room, Nina smiled and thanked the woman. The two men dragged Jack in, literally dragged Jack in.

Jack had figured if he was going down he minds as well go down now rather than later by the hands of someone else. So he fought the entire way in trying to get free, part of it out of fear, and another just the need to survive or at least attempt to survive.

One of the men got tired of fighting with Jack so he took his free arm, which when flexed probably would have been the size of Jack's head, and punched Jack in the head twice dazing Jack long enough to get him through the door.

"Where do you want him?" The other man asked Nina.

Nina looked around the room for a place to secure Jack. She looked at the bed and noticed that the legs where bolted into the ground, "There" she said pointing to a leg of the bed.

The men dragged Jack over to the side of the bed by the bathroom and uncuffed one of Jack's hands. Jack tried to fight but one of the men's strong hands held his arms behind his back while the other secured the cuffs around the post. When they finished one of them decided to kick Jack in the side, causing Jack to tumble over on to the ground. His cuffed hands keeps him from fully lying on the floor. Pain had erupted through his body all the injuries catching up with him, the broken ribs, and the gash in his arm all hurting all at once. He was breathing heavily in pain, which ironically caused him more pain. With that thought he began to laugh, the stress of the day finally hitting him.

The man who kicked Jack looked down at him when he heard what he though was a laugh coming out of Jack. When he saw Jack was almost laughing hysterically he lost it and started to attack Jack who kept laughing for awhile as more kicks connected with his body causing it more pain. Eventually his laughs turned to cried of pain.

Nina grabbed the man after a few minutes and screamed, "Stop it damn it. I don't want him dead yet." Nina looked at the man angry. She looked down at Jack who had blood coming out of his mouth, nose, a cut above his eyebrow and his arm again.

The woman said, "We'll be leaving now. These two will stay outside to watch both you two and the outside. Call if you need anything."

"Thanks." Nina said watching the people leave the room. She walked over to Jack and shook her head at him, "What was so funny?" She asked partially angry and partly worried that he was seriously hurt, which in the end would not be good for her.

Jack felt all the pain of the beating and with blood still coming out of his mouth as he spoke he said, "Nothing at all."

"Great." Nina said thinking that maybe Jack had received more damage to his head than she thought he did earlier, she never remembered him being that stupid.

Nina walked into the bathroom the grit from the day bothering her, she needed to take a shower. She looked out at Jack who still lay on the floor looking off into space. She left the door open as she undressed to get in the shower when she looked back out she saw Jack glancing at her, she liked the look in his eye, she knew she still could get to him no matter how much it bothered him he was still attracted to the woman who killed his wife. She got it the shower listening for anything out of the ordinary coming from the other room. She finished her shower and walked out in a towel.

Jack still lay on the ground the pain causing him to breath shallow. He was searching for the strength to sit up and than try to lift the bed up so he could get his hands out from underneath. He slowly struggled to pull his mangled body into a sitting position when he finally was sitting up he grimaced in pain.

Nina watched in fascination as she saw his struggle, she had admired him even when she hated him she had admired his ability to move through the pain. She looked at his face blood all over smeared, his shirt covered with his blood. She walked over to him and kneeled down.

Jack looked at her not sure what she was going to do. He didn't move back because he couldn't there was a bed post at his back. She looked into his eyes and he saw nothing left in her, at least nothing he had recognized from before.

Nina stood up and walked to the bathroom grabbing a damp wash cloth. She walked back out and kneeled by Jack again. She gently wiped the blood from his face. When she finished she stretched and said, "I'm starving. I'm going to grab something to eat." She left him sure he wouldn't escape. She stopped at the car with the two men in it and told them to watch the hotel she was going to get something to eat. One of them recommended a bar down the street and asked her to bring back a coffee for him.

While Nina was gone Jack tired with all his might to lift the bed, but after multiple attempts he knew there was no lifting it. It was bolted into the floor and the blot was not going to come up. He had nothing he could use to try to pick the lock on the cuffs, there was nothing to help him escape the situation. He would just have to wait for the right time, and hope he got away this time.

Nina left the bar with a small box of food, and two cups of coffee. She stopped by the car to give the man one of the cups and was told that everything had been quiet while she was gone. She was sure it wasn't quiet, but the U.S. wasn't there, and Jack should still be inside. She walked up to the door balancing the cup of coffee on the box of food and unlocked the door with her free hand. She opened the door to see Jack turn his head to see who was coming in.

Nina walked into the room setting the food and coffee on the table she sat down turning the TV on to watch the news. Jack's neck was getting soar from the angle he had it so he could see what Nina was up to so he turned his head back looking at the wall saying nothing. He could smell the food and he felt his stomach rumble in hunger. He focused on the pain to block out the hunger he felt.

Nina glanced back at Jack a few times during the world news report on CNN. She watched as he just stared off into space, she could tell he had been up to something while she was gone by the sweat on his face. She smiled because she knew he tried to lift the bed or something like that to free himself. He was desperate and when he became desperate he stopped thinking on real terms. She would not have just left him like that it would have been like uncuffing him and saying, "please stay here while I go away for a few minutes." She also knew he had to be hungry and she purposely brought food back to the room. She waited for the news to end before she even addressed him.

"You want something to eat?" She said as she turned the TV off.

"No." Jack answered he did want something to eat, but he knew there would be a catch.

"Fine. Have it your way." Nina sat at the table and made sure it was in the peripheral view of Jack as she ate some of the food she brought back.

Jack heard his stomach growl causing him pain as the already sore muscles tightened.

"Oh I thought you weren't hungry?"

"No I said I didn't want anything to eat." Jack snapped back angry.

"Are you sure?" Nina teased him. She walked over and kneeled by Jack holding the Styrofoam box of food. She grabbed a fork full of mash potatoes and held it up to Jack's mouth. Reluctantly Jack ate the mash potatoes that were already cold and far to lumpy for his liking, but he was hungry. Nina continued to feed him food trying not to laugh at how funny it was to her. When she finished she got up and threw the box away.

She went to lay down when Jack spoke up, "Is there any way I can use the rest room?" Jack's bladder was about ready to exploded. All those days of endless running catching up with him.

"Nope." Nina said not wanting to uncuff him, but than she didn't want to think about the alternative so she said, "Let me go get one of the guys."

She returned with one of the men who stood outside the door daring Jack to try something again. Nina went to Jack and uncuffed one of his hands. Jack walked into the bathroom with Nina trailing him. He stood there waiting for her to leave.

"I'm not leaving you alone Jack. And it isn't like I haven't seen it before." Nina said putting her hands on her waist.

Jack reluctantly did what he had to do. When he finished he went to wash his hands and he noticed the blood in his hair and on his shirt.

"Go ahead and take a shower Jack. It'll probably be your last. I minds as well be nice and let you have that." Nina said sitting down on the toilet seat she put down.

"Thanks." Jack said hoping the warm water would help his aching body. Jack undressed with Nina watching enjoying the show. Jack had a nice body that got even better looking when he would wear a flack jacket or anything like that. Nina had enjoyed admiring his body before and after he found out who she really was. She did miss the sex with him, it was always good almost too good at times.

Jack finished his shower in ten minutes when he was ready to get out Nina graciously passed him a towel through the curtain. Jack dried off than wrapped the towel around his waist. He stepped out of the shower grabbing his boxer to put them back on.

"The boxers are good enough for the night." Nina said not wanting to give Jack more time than he already had, and also she had not thoroughly checked his clothes and he could have something hiding in them. She walked him back out to the main room he sat back down for her and let her cuff him without fighting, mostly because he could not take another beating that night and he was tired. He tried to lay on the cold floor and curled up the best he could to stay warm.

Nina thanked the man and closed the door as he left. She locked all the locks on the door, turned the light off and went to bed. She had an early morning and a lot to do before they left for North Africa. She had trouble sleeping knowing what would happen in the end to Jack, for some reason it bothered her now that he was not a threat to her. She felt sorry for him as she could feel him shaking slightly from the cold room. She got up and grabbed one of the pillows off the bed and a blanket. She walked over to him. She put the pillow under his head and covered him with the blanket.

For this she got a thank you from him, and he began to wonder what was going on because she was being nicer than he had expected. He had expected to freeze his ars off most of the night.

When he woke the next morning he was still on the floor curled up with the blanket still on him. He tried to sit up struggling without the use of his arms. He looked around and didn't see Nina anywhere. He was unable to do anything so he sat and listened for her foot steps coming back. It seemed like forever before he heard her come back.

When she walked in she had two new big muscled men. She walked over to Jack and said "time to leave sleeping beauty."

She watched as one of the men uncuffed Jack. Jack dressed in his old clothes. He waited for the opportune time to make his move. He had to catch them off guard. After he finished dressing the man who uncuffed him came back to replace the cuffs on Jacks wrist. Jack waited until the man made the stupid mistake of holding the cuffs in one hand and opening the with the other, therefore occupying both hands and leaving himself open to an attack.

Jack threw himself back into the man, both of them falling to the ground. Quickly recovering Jack threw his fist violently into the mans nose breaking it causing the man's vision o blur with tears. Jack quickly reacted before the other man could charge at him, he blocked the first two punches the man threw and was going to block the third when he felt an immense pain in his leg. He had not seen the man on the floor, who's nose he had broken, had gotten up and pulled out a three inch pocket knife. The man inserted the knife into Jack's leg missing the main artery. Jack screamed in pain because of the distraction the other man was able to get three punches past Jack's blocks connecting with Jack's face each time. When he finished Jack fell to the ground dazed with blood coming out of his nose, and a cut on his lip.

The man kicked Jack a few more times to make sure all of the fight was out of Jack. Satisfied that Jack would not be getting up to fight anymore the man leaned down turning Jack over onto his back. He pulled Jack's arms back harshly cuffing them. The other man now standing looked at Nina who was laughing so hard there were tears in her eyes. "What's so funny?" the man asked irate.

"Nothing at all." Nina said laughing harder. "get him out to the car and check his leg I don't want him to bleed to death before I get him to North Africa."

When they reached the plane Nina watched again in satisfaction as the men dragged Jack up the steps to the small two engine plane. She boarded the plane herself and made sure the men had secured Jack in his seat, so that he would not be able to escape. She contemplated whether or not to sedate Jack, in order to be certain that Jack would not escape, she looked at him and decided she would let it play out and see if it was needed.

She took her seat across the small plane and waited for take off. She looked over at Jack a few times who looked as if he had zoned out. She wondered where he was at in his mind, which memory he held on to in order to get through the hard times. She smiled with the thought that she had taken one of those memories away, like he had with her. When the pilot finally took off it was about twenty minutes before he said it was all clear to move around. Nina was not worried the man might call the authorizes because her people had paid him very well and she was assured this was not his first time in flying cargo like this. She pulled out a bottle of water she had packed and took a drink. She asked, "You want some?" To Jack who was still zoned out.

She walked up to him holding the bottle in front of his face. He did not react to her she knelt down and looked over the stab wound, it wasn't anything really, more of a scratch that was deep enough to need a few stitches but only ten at the maximum she thought.

"This will be almost over in twelve hours." She stated trying to break him out of the trance. "Guess you don't want to talk than." She pulled her phone out and turned it on to check the messages she had received. The phone rang before she had a chance to check the messages.

"Have you taken care of the package yet?"

"The Cargo's on a plane to the camp. Should arrive in twelve hours."

"I thought you were going to destroy it?"

"No. Why would I do that when the package is worth so much to us? You know how many more camps or even events we could fund with just a little information from the package?"

"You know keeping the package for a prolong time is not going to work out. It always works it's way out."

"It won't this time. I've got all the bases covered and I know it to well." Nina said with confidence.

When the plane landed Nina felt like doing a victory dance. She had finally won. CTU was no where close to getting them, and soon enough they both would just disappear as if they never existed. Almost like the people who were caught by Big Brother in _1984, _all existence of them would be null. She smiled at Jack as she celebrated, "Welcome to North Africa. Please enjoy your trip. Our next destination is a training camp." She said smiling as she looked at Jack's stone face that made her celebration a little less happy.

Some of her men got on board and carted Jack off the plane. Jack tried to fight but the men were able to control him. There was no way he was going to escape this far into the mission. Nina followed behind whistling to herself out of happiness. She got into the jeep that held Jack in the back cuffed to a bar. She looked at him still smiling, she could see the fear in his eyes for once, and she enjoyed it. It gave her an electrical charge to know he was scared, and rightly so. He was about to go through a long hellish process.

Jack watched as they went to the camp. It was so dark out he was not sure if they were even on a road. The driver had the lights turned out, and he was sure it was to keep the satellites from seeing them. They couldn't stop the satellites from finding them if they did an inferred scan, which he doubted they would do, so he had no hope left. No way of escaping or contacting CTU. The realization that Nina had just won set in, and he felt his stomach tighten in fear.

When they reached the camp there was a small welcoming party. They shot their guns off in the air in celebration of their victory against the capitalist pigs. Nina went to the man who was her employer and they embraced. "Good job. I hope you choice will work out wisely. We have some of our best going to work on him. How was your trip?"

Nina walked with the man to get food and she filled him in on the entire trip all of the events. From fooling CTU and Jack into believing they had actually captured her, to how she had captured Jack, kept him detained, and flew him back to the base. She ate and drank like a queen that night while Jack sat in a small damp room in a underground bunker that had to of been built at least twenty years ago. The room was cold, but there was nothing he could do about. He sat on the damp ground his hands retrained to a metal pipe in the wall. He waited for his slow agonizing death to begin. He knew eventually he would tell them whatever they wanted to know, and when they were finished he be killed and possibly turned into food for whatever animals they might have.

--------------------------------------

The prisoner sat in what had become his cell. His hand cuffed to a rusty old pipe that refused to come out of the wall after what seemed like days of struggling. Had it really been days? How long had it been? Everything just seemed to mold together. The only time he knew was the waiting period between the times the men came in to ask him questions roughly. He could not remember the last time he had actually seen day light or another person that was not there to hurt him. He felt his face with his free hand and could feel the beard that was forming, so it had been longer than a day. His body ached with ever movement, and he long since had gotten use to the smell of the room. The smell of his own sweat and burnt flesh. He looked down at his stomach where they had burnt him many of times and wondered how long that would take to heal if given the chance too. The thought had occurred to him already that he might be meeting his end soon. He knew he only had a few more times before he would not be able to deny them the information. They had not pushed him as hard as they could yet, but he knew why. They enjoyed seeing him in pain and suffering as he was.

The door opened to the room and the men approached there prisoner. Roughly grabbing him they uncuffed his hand from the pipe and pull him to his feet. The man had long since stopped fighting them. They carried him to the center of the room. With the help of another person they cuffed his hands to the pipe in the ceiling. The man hung from the cuffs. His toes barely touched the ground. He just stared straight ahead, he knew what was coming and he knew it might be the last time. All the pain he felt was present, but his mind was focused else where on the memories he still held on to.

A few minutes later the man that inflicted all of the pain walked into the room. He had a hose in tow. He walked up to his prisoner and looked him in the eyes, "Are you going to tell me today?"

The prisoner continued to look forward.

"I guess not. Time to get some of this stench out of the room." The man said as if speaking to himself. He turned the nozzle on the end of the hose. He turned it so the strongest stream of water would shoot out. He pointed it at the prisoner and allowed the water to hit him in the face and every where else. Blood washed down with the water into the drain.

The prisoner began to feel the cold again. He knew he was underground and that was one of the reasons why the room was cold, but he had gotten use to it long before, but now he was freezing from the cold water and the cold room working together. He began to shiver and someone made the crack, "He's scared finally!" The man tried to stop from shaking, but the water was so cold. Finally getting most of the blood off the prisoner the man looked at him and said, "That's better I can see your face again."

The torturer uncuffed one of the prisoners hands. The prisoner fall to the floor still shaking from the cold. His lips were turning a shade of blue. Two of the guards grabbed the man off the floor and placed him in a chair cuffing his hands behind his back. A moment later Nina walked into the room.

Jack had not seen her since the day of his arrival, he was unsure of how long ago that had been.

Nina smiled at him, "Jack how are you feeling? I see you won't answer these men's questions. You were always to stupid to know when you were beat." Nina said pushing Jack's chin up so she could look in her eyes. She could see his resolve slowly fading and she knew it was only a matter of time before he would tell them what they wanted to know. She was not sure what to do with him next. Her boss wanted him dead, simply because he was a solider of the infidels, but she reminded her boss she too had been one once. She was hoping that Jack might join up with her and they could make millions together, she still had a physical connection with him. Every time she touched him she felt this ping of something. The last option was they could just keep him down there until they found a better use for him, she doubted the last option as a viable choice. "Well I'll talk to you later." She said letting Jack's head drop back down. She and everyone left Jack restrained to the chair.

Nina's cell phone rang when she left the room. She answered it knowing it could only be one person, "Are they on to us?" She asked her contact at CTU.

"No. Is he still alive?" the male voice came over the phone.

"Yes. That was part of the deal. I get my information from him than we let him go."

"Is he on to me yet?"

"No." Nina said doubting the last thing Jack would think of now was of a mole at CTU nor could he even begin to identify who it was.

"When will you be finished with him?"

"When ever he gives us the information." Nina said. She had been wondering about the moles loyalty recently as he had become increasingly worried about Jack. "Why are you so worried about him all of the sudden? When we entered this deal you wanted him dead, than you changed your mind half way through. And now you are worried about his well being."

"Nothing. I just can't live with his death on my conscience." The man said.

"Just remember if you turn on us we will come back to get you, and your fate will be more painful than anything you could ever imagine." Nina warned him.

"I know." The mole said knowing exactly where Nina was. She had been stupid enough to not only stay on the phone long enough for him to trace their whereabouts, but stupid enough to use a cell phone to aid in it. Where they were the cell phone towers were nonexistent so it was easy to trace the call off the satellite she was using to transmit it.

---------------------------------

Kim walked up to Chase, who had been weird with her ever since her father had gone missing. She was worried about her father immensely and wanted Chase to be there for her. She had practically begged him to let her stay over at his place while her father was gone, the thought of going back to the apartment where he was not, bothered her. She thought maybe he was feeling bad about going behind Jack's back with their relationship. "Chase can we talk tonight over supper?" Kim asked when she got his attention finally.

"Yeah sure what about?" Chase asked.

"Nothing really important." Kim said not wanting to get into it at work. "Any leads on where my father might be?"

"Not yet. I'm sorry Kim. We'll find him."

"I hope." Kim said feeling the tears in her eyes. Chase got up and hugged her trying to console her.

He had been working most of the day on devising a plan to find her father. "I promise we will find him."

"I better get back to work." She said hurrying away not wanting him to see the tears in her eyes.

Chase watched Kim walk away. He walked over to Adam who was busy at work he asked him, "Can you do me a favor Adam?"

"Not really Chase I'm kind of busy. Can you get Chloe to do it."

"Sure." Chase said walking away. He went to Chloe, "Chloe I need you to look call up satellite photos for me."

"UHm Sure. Do you have Jack's approval?"

"Chloe how am I suppose to have Jack's approval when he's missing." Chase said calmly thought he was clearly irritated by her stupid question.

"God Chase no reason to get mean about it. What type of satellite and where at?"

"Inferred. I have some information on Jack that I got from a source. Look over North Africa deserts places where we think terrorist camps might possibly be located."

"That's going to take about an hour." Chloe said.

"Can you do it any faster? I don't want them to move him before we find him."

"I'll try to make it faster. It's not like I can control these things Chase."

-

AUTHOR NOTE: I RAN OUT OF VERSE SO I'm GONNA REPEAT A VERSE JUST BECAUSE.


	7. Tomorrow will be ok

__

All the times that I've cried

All this wasting it's all inside

And I feel All this pain

Stuffed it down it's back again

And I lie here in bed

All Alone I can't mend

But I feel tomorrow will be ok

After a few hours of searching Chloe found what she though might be a terrorist camp. She called Chase out of Jack's office showed him what she found and than said, "Are you going to show Tony this?"

"Yes. Send it over to his screen. I'm going over there now." Chase said almost running out of the office. When he reached Tony's office on the other side of CTU he was excited. He walked in and Tony looked up from a stack of papers.

"What is it Chase?"

"I think we found Jack or at least a possible location."

"How?"

"Well I've been thinking and what is the once place where Nina is safe from extradition according to the Presidents pardon."

"North Africa." Tony said not connecting the dots it had been a long week.

"So I had Chloe check North Africa for anything of interest and we found a terrorist camp."

"So it doesn't mean he's there." Tony said frustrated with Chase.

"I know. I wanted to tell you what we had found and get your permission to get photos off the satellites from that area. They should have been stored somewhere because the satellite makes a pass a few times a day."

"Work with Michelle on it. She should have the clearance. Have Michelle transfer her work over to Chloe." Tony said understanding what Chase might be on to, but not getting his hopes up because the likely hood was pretty slim.

Chase and Michelle worked throughout the night checking satellite photos from the area. Finally around four in the morning Michelle found something. She jumped up the adrenaline running through her tired body, "It's him. I'm almost positive."

"What?" Chase said confused. He had gotten CTU this far in finding Jack, without outright giving the location away, he was not sure how he was going to convince them that was were Jack was till now.

"There." Michelle said pointing out a picture of two men dragging Jack off a plane to a Jeep that illuminated the area.

"Yeah that's him. Where is the nearest terrorist camp?"

"Here." Michelle said pointing on a map of the area.

"You think we can get a team to go in there?" Chase asked knowing they could but wanted to play it safe.

"Yeah. Tony and Distract would have to approve it but I doubt they'll say know because if they break Jack, than were in trouble because he knows to much." Michelle said feeling sorry for Jack already.

"Better call them than. I'll get a team in here and ready to fly out." Chase said knowing he was going to lead the team, seem as Jack wasn't there to do so.

"You better get out of here as soon as possible because it's about a twelve hour flight if not more." Michelle said wishing they had people over there right now.

Chase walked to the gear room calling everyone in active field op's via his cell phone. He was dressed and ready to go by time everyone was there. He had already made a plan of attack, at least a possible one he knew it would change as more people came and gave their input but they had 12 hours to go over it in the plane.

Baker was the first to arrived and ready to leave. He went over the plan with Chase as he would be running a separate team that would be responsible in providing support for Chase's team as they go in to save Jack.

Baker agreed with the plan seeing no major flaws in it. He rushed the rest of the men to get dressed and they all loaded into the three helicopter waiting for them. They rushed to the airport to get on the C-130 that would fly them to North Africa, where they will board three more helicopters that will fly them just outside their destination, and pick them up once they finish the mission..

Michelle called Chase's cell phone, "You have the go ahead. Tony's coming back in to help coordinate both teams. I'm going to work on the satellite end. I don't want to tell Kim yet as to not get her hopes up. I have a doctor ready and waiting for you at the C-130. We don't know what shape Jack will be in, and Division wants him out of the country as soon as possible and back on American soil so there will be a doctor and possibly a team ready to handle him and any of the other wounded."

"Good. We are boarding the C-130 now and I'll get in touch with you when we land." Chase said hanging up his phone walking on to the C-130.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When the plane landed the men got off the plane ready to go into action. Radio checks had already been done, and their weapons were already to shot they just had to take the safety off. The helicopter flight was short, and when they landed they all quickly, but stealthy ran to the unsuspecting terrorist camp. Without any idea of where Jack might be held Chase's team would have to clear every building till they found him. Bakers team would surround the outside and provide back up as needed.

From the schematics of the camp Chase decided to go to the bunker first. It was underground, and looked secure enough to keep Jack in. His team entered the bunker safeties off. They searched down the long hallway room by room. Two men entering the room while two more stood in the hallway, one covering the front, while the other covered the back. It took ten minutes before the reached the fork in the hallway and they split up two going to the left, and Chase and another to the right. Radio silence was maintained, the only would use the radio if they needed help or found Jack. Jack was the primary objective, not stopping the camp. The camp would be bombed shortly after their departure if Jack was found.

Chase and his team mate had entered every room down the hallway except the last one. Chase slowly opened the door readying himself to fire upon anyone inside.

Jack sat in his cell he heard movement from outside and knew it was the men coming back for him. To finish what they started. He had been handcuffed to the chair for what seemed like forever. His hands numb from the cuffs being so tight. He was tired but his body hurt to much to move. They had visited him earlier and continued their torturing of him. This time dumping boiling hot water on his chest and legs. His chest and legs still burned, but there was nothing he could do to stop it. He had tears in his eyes from the pain he felt. He had given up on ever escaping, and was now just trying to hold out long enough so that they would kill him before he gave up any information. He heard the door opened and prepared himself for more.

Chase entered the small dark room and looked around. No one was there. It was empty. He searched again, and there was nothing but an empty crate. He left the room and went back to the main hallway. The other team joined him, "Nothing down there." One of them reported. Chase found it funny that they had not run into a single person and this was suppose to be a terrorist training camp with people. Had Nina fooled him?

Nina sat back and smiled as she watched via a satellite the team enter the empty terrorist camp. She knew she couldn't trust the young agent. She stopped the recording button, she had hooked up the computer so that it would record what was happening so she could show it to Jack, in hopes of what ever hope or resolve he was hanging on to would vanish after seeing a failed rescue mission.

She walked into Jack's room where she could smell the burnt flesh and see his beat red chest. She saw the tears in his eyes too and thought it poetic justices for all the pain he had brought on to the people he had interrogated. "Here I want you to see this." Nina said placing the lab top down on a table that had been moved into the room. She showed Jack the video feed, and smiled as she saw his face, "They are never going to find you, and my men aren't going to kill you. You will suffer until you give up the information, after that I can't promise you anything. It all depends on how helpful you are. You might actually get to live, and get to leave and be free. You could see Kim again."

Jack knew none of that would happen. She was only trying to make him have hope for the future after telling, which he knew there was none, even if, which he highly doubted, he was able to leave he wouldn't be able to live with himself.

"Have it your way Jack. I'm goanna go get some more food and water. But first we have a new treat for you." Nina said as the door opened.

The torturers walked into the room with per's and rope. Jack could only figure what those might lead to. He saw them with a cement shooter (TECHNIQUAL NAME), which was a gun designed to shoot objects into the cement. Most of the time it was used when huge tents were erected to put the pegs into the ground or for construction purposes. Jack watched as the shot four pegs into the ground.

One man walked over uncuffing Jack from the chair. He practically carried Jack over to the spot, and let Jack fall to the ground. Pushing Jack onto his back they each grabbed an arm or a leg and tied it with a one of the four ropes they had. Than they took the rope and used the peg as a pulley like system and pulled as tight as the possibly could, till they heard bones crack, and tied the rope off so there was no slack left in it and Jack's body was being pulled in all directions, almost like being drawn an cordered without the deadly ending.

One of the men walked up with a jar of scorpions. He smiled at Jack as he let the scorpions out of the jar onto the ground. Jack squirmed as much as he could, which was very little because his body was already stretched beyond its limit. He knew what would happen eventually.

---------------------------------------------------

After searching the rest of the compound they found nothing. There was no one there, nor had it looked like it had been used in quite awhile. Chase cussed aloud to himself, angry that he didn't find Jack and Nina was able to trick him. He knew he never should have entered any type of deal with her but she promised him something he desperately needed, a future at CTU. With Jack out of the way Chase wouldn't have him constantly riding him over every little thing, nor would he have to deal with telling Jack that he had been sleeping with his daughter. In the end it would clear things up for Chase to possibly one day become director of field op's, but after he got to know Jack better, and see how much Kim really loved her father, he couldn't go through with it.

Finally breaking radio silence Chase said, "There isn't anything here."

Tony and Michelle felt their hearts drop as the words came out. They had their hopes up. Tony looked at the area again and said, "Chase stand by we are going to do a sweep again. If we find another place near by your going in. We can go one by one if we have too. He has to be there."

Chase knew that Jack could be anywhere in the world by now, but for some reason North Africa felt like the place, he knew Tony felt the same too, but what if they were wrong? What if Jack really was somewhere else, and they were wasting all their time on a false hope?

Tony came back over the radio, "There is another possible target twenty miles east of your current location. The choppers are on their way."

"Ok." Chase said feeling maybe he was wrong about the location all together. When the helicopters arrived they all filed onto them ready to find Jack, the team moral down just a little from the previous unsuccessful mission. When they were about over the compound Chase felt a ping of hope as he saw people outside the compound, using his night vision goggles. They filed off the plane the compound almost exactly like the other they went through it all again.

------------

Jack lay stretched out on the ground his arms and legs hurting, but that was the least of his worry. He kept lifting his head up and trying to find where any of the three scorpions were. He knew if he got stung by one it would hurt, and depending ont eh severity of the sting he might actually die from it later. He stopped looking around when he felt one climbing up his rib cage. He tried to slow his breathing but panic set in. His heart was racing and his breaths were coming quick. He knew if he did not slow both down it would only be a matter of time before the scorpion stung him.

He felt the scorpion turn and walk up his sternum. He lifted his head to see it almost staring at him, in his crazed mind he thought it was daring him to try something, or laughing at him saying, _I'm goanna sting you sucker._ Jack kept his head up staring at the scoripion it almost became a contest of who would break away first. He watched at the stinger came forward and stuck into the skin of his chest. He screamed in pain and laid his head back on the ground full out panic mode kicking in. There was nothing he could do but sit and wait for the scorpion to either sting him again or have his buddies come join the fun. Jack began to frantically fight against the ropes that held him, but all he managed to do was cause the ropes to cut into his skin, and make his joints crack again.

----------------------

Chase and his team went for the new bunker. They quickly shot the two guys outside with a silenced M-16. They walked down the steps, after hiding the bodies, and continued their search of the rooms. When they came to the last one in the hallways they heard a scream of pain. Chase busted the door open and looked around the dark room, he didn't see anyone in the room, until he looked down and saw Jack with now two scorpions on him. Chase ran over knocking the two scorpions off Jack's chest with the butt of his M-16. He knelt down by Jack and cut his hands and feet free from the painful position. "Jack it's Chase can you walk?" Chase said looking at Jack who looked so pale and warn.

Two men entered the room grabbing what was left of Jack off the floor and carrying him outside. They called for the helicopters, and Chase reported that they would need a full medical team, and he doubted Jack would make it back to the states.

Tony and Michelle cheered as they heard the news and than frantically began to find a place for them to land that Jack would be safe enough to get the urgent medical attention he needed. After a few phone calls, they were able to get Jack a place at the hospital on Rammstein Air Force Base (I ASSUME THEY HAVE ONE) in Germany.

---------------------------------

The men moved Jack as fast as they could to a new landing zone, as they were under heavy fire from the terrorist. Bakers team followed Chase's team killing anyone who tried to get close or kill them. When they reached the new landing zone Jack began to shake violently, the entire trip he moaned in agony from the venom of the scorpion. The men caring him laid him on the ground and held his head as he was having a seizure. When he finished Chase moved to him trying to find out what was causing all of the symptoms Jack had, seizure, pale skin, sweating, and what Chase assumed immense pain. Chase remembered the scorpions he had knocked of Jack's chest. Lifting Jack's shirt up he saw the signs of the scorpion stings. "Damn it" Chase almost expected Jack to sit up and say that's my line kid, as Jack had always said it when something went bad.

Chase radioed to Michelle and Tony his findings, Jack needed anti-venom soon or he might die. Normally a simple scorpion bite to a healthy adult would not be deadly but Jack had at least been stung four times enough to kill anyone. It was only a matter of time Chase thought as he looked at his watch.

Baker was next to Jack when he saw Jack start to gag. Baker quickly turned Jack over to his side as Jack began to vomit. Baker felt usless that he couldn't help the man he had respected so much. Jack had shown him a few things over the years, and saved his life countless times, and he was powerless to help him. Baker watched Jack as the helicopters arrived.

They loaded Jack on to the first helicopter. One of the technicians had anti-venom for Jack. He measured out the right amount and injected the needle into Jack arm. They had kept the anti-venom in the helicopter because of the area they worked in. Scorpions were notorious in the desert and on countless missions operatives had been stung. "It should keep the venom from killing him. It won't help with the pain, but I'm sure he won't die." The man said for Chases good, even though Chase already knew from his previous experiences.

When the helicopter landed they carted Jack off to the C-130 where a team of doctors and nurses were ready to tend to him. They quickly hooked an IV into Jack to get liquid in him and another to help with the pain. They hooked up a heart machine to monitor Jacks breathing and heart rate. Using scissors they cut his shirt off and noticed the burns and bruises. They did all they could to help Jack stay comfortable till they could tend to him better at the hospital. They sedated him so that he would sleep through the flight.

Chase watched Jack sleeping and began to wonder if he was as bad as Chase had made him out to be. Chase had learned about Jack's past recently from Kim who had finally confided in Chase, telling him her long past. From her father not being there when she was a child, her mothers death, finally to the recent years and her fathers close calls. It took Chase awhile to figure out Jack, and when he had it was to late to turn back the deal he made. At least Jack was alive. Chase prayed that Jack would never find out that he had betrayed him. If either Jack or Kim found out one of them would kill him in the most painful way possible. The fact that he had just hurt the one person Kim loved the most in the world settled in and Chase began to feel guilty. So guilty that he was almost ready to tell everyone he had done it.

The plane made it to Rammstein Air Force Base without any delays or problems. Jack was wheeled off the plane on a gurney to a waiting ambulance. They would tend to Jack and get it so that he could be moved back to the U.S.

--------------------

Michelle called Kim as soon as the mission was over. Kim drove over the speed limit all the way to CTU not knowing where her father was, but she knew she could get the best information there. She almost hit a few people, and almost rear ended a few more cars on her way there. When she reached CTU she ran past the guards who knew who she was and found Michelle out of breath, "Where is he? Is he ok?" She asked.

Michelle had Kim sit down and sent Tony to get Kim some water. "He's at Rammstein Air Force base right now. They are stabilizing him and getting him ready for transport back the U.S."

"How long will that take?"

"A day or two. They don't want to move him till they are sure he can handle it."

"How bad is it?"

"We don't know yet. They just go him there and are doing test now."

"Did Chase say anything about his condition?" Kim asked worrying now because Michelle was not telling her the entire truth or hiding something from her trying to protect her.

"He should be fine. They just want to be sure. He went through a lot." Michelle said knowing she was only trying to protect Kim, in truth she wasn't sure of anything at the moment. She was just as worried as Kim was, she had become friends with Jack after he came back, and she had learned a lot from him. She respected him as a co-worker and as a man. She even joked with Tony that if they ever broke up she would try to get Jack later. That didn't always make Tony happy, but after awhile Tony just say it as a harmless joke and he knew nothing would ever come between him or Michelle, and if she did go for Jack he could always take Jack out with a sniper one night he joked.

------------------------------

The doctor looked at the x-rays and gasped as he studied them. He was surprised the man was still alive. One of Jack's ribs had been piercing his lung almost pushing through it collapsing it. If it had Jack would have been dead. Looking at the picture the doctor decided to put a breather on Jack. IT was only a matter of time till the rib went through the lung. He would have surgery that night to fix all the damage they could and that was just added to the list.

----------

Chase sat in the waiting room of the hospital with Baker both of them waiting news on when they could fly Jack back to the States. The doctor came out and explained all they had done for Jack. He explained the surgery that had been successful and why Jack was hooked up to a machine that was breathing for him. His lung was to weak to work on its own so they had the machine breathing for him. The doctor was reluctant to release him to be moved, but he had seen how much the two men wanted him back on U.S. soil. Chase explain Jack's situation and the fact that he had a daughter who was dying to see him. After some debate they got the doctors blessing as long as there was a team of doctors and nurses to watch over Jack during the flight.

They had kept Jack in a coma like state since the surgery his body had to much damage and it would have been to painful for him to be awake. They moved him onto another C-130 they flew him back to L.A. He was taken to a hospital there where Kim waited his arrival with Michelle and Tony.

Kim walked into Jack's room with Michelle and Tony when she saw what state he was in she felt the tears run down her face. "I thought you said he was going to be fine." She said with tears pouring down her face to see her father in such a horrible state.

"He is Kim." Michelle said gently putting an arm around her. "It's not as bad as it looks. The breathing machine is because his lung was pierced by one of his broken ribs and it's to weak to work on it's own. We can ask the doctor when we see him or her how long he'll be on that. As for not being awake he would be in to much pain." Michelle and Tony left Kim alone for a few minutes as they went to get coffee.

"I'm going to stay up here with her Tony. She shouldn't be alone and Carol won't be here for another day. Even then I don't think they should be alone. They have been through so much." Michelle said hoping that Tony would not think she was only there because of her strong liking of Jack. She had not liked Jack in that way because she had Tony and she never thought she and Jack would work they were to much alike.

"Sure baby." Tony said kissing her thankful for what he had. He remembered every day to be grateful for all they had.

-----------------------------------

A few days later the doctors removed the breathing machine from Jack. His lung was not fully recovered, but they were sure it was strong enough to work on it's own. The reduced the medication so that Jack would become conscious soon, they really had not wanted to do that, but Ryan Chappelle had ordered it. He demanded to talk to Jack, and he could not do so why the Agent was medicated. The doctors told Chappelle that it would be painful for Jack to be conscious an no medicated that early, but Chappelle insisted more.

Kim, Carol and Michelle sat by his bed side. They all stared intently at him as they heard quiet cries of pain as he came too. He looked around the room hiding the pain he felt as soon as he was conscious. He was confused as to how he got to wherever he was. He was sure that he had gotten free somehow, but unsure of how that happened. He saw Kim and smiled slightly even though it caused pain.

Chappelle walked into the room with two other men and asked, "Can you ladies leave for a few? We need to have Jack answer a few questions."

"Can't it wait till he's better?" MIchelle snapped clearly angry at Chappelle.

"No it can't. It's imperative to national security."

"Whatever." Carol said following in Michelle's example.

"It's fine." Jack said barely audible his throat dry.

"Are you sure? You don't have to answer their questions dad?"

"It's fine." Jack said in a weak crackly voice he was not sure was his own.

"We'll be outside." Michelle said walking out with Kim and Carol behind them.

Jack slowly went through everything that had happened that he remembered, and when he finished Chappelle said he would have Jack sign a transcript of the interview once he was better. It took about three hours for Jack to go through everything, every hour they were interrupted by Jack's doctor who came in to check on him.

------------------------------

A few weeks later Jack was released from the hospital. He wasn't able to go back to work for a few more weeks until his ribs were healed. Everything else was healed, the burns no longer hurt, and the cuts on his wrist now scars. He walked into his apartment, slight pain coming from his healing ribs. He looked around the empty place and felt the loneliness of his life overwhelm him again. Kim and everyone was there when he got home and he went through the motions for the party and was happy when everyone let. He laid in his bed thinking about the past. He was woken from his trance when the phone rang, "Bauer."

"Hey Jack. It's Tony. I wanted to talk to you about a mission for when you get back."

"Does Kim know about this?"

"Of course not she'd kill both of us. But I knew you wouldn't want to stay out of work long. We need you to help Chase or someone set up a cover to go undercover in the upcoming cartel."

"Which one there's quite a few of those Tony?" Jack said sleepy.

"The Salazars. They have a lot of contacts with the terrorist world we could infiltrate just through them."

"Ok call me with the details tomorrow. We can get lunch or something and talk about it. Just don't let Michelle or Kim get wind of it."

"I'm not crazy. I'd be on the porch I wouldn't even get the dog house if Michelle found out."

Jack laughed grimacing in pain slightly. "Call me tomorrow than." Jack said hanging up going back to his thoughts.

An undercover mission wouldn't be that bad. He needed to get back out there. He had nothing left here for him. Maybe he could do it. He knew he could he would eventually have the choice of who goes, and no one else would be ready for that type of mission. They were all still young naive agents that hadn't dealt with anything on that scale before he would do it. Maybe it would give him something to wake up to for tomorrow.


End file.
